Elements
by xOxYourDevilxOx
Summary: Tsunaki's life has took a horrible turn when her Guardians have abandoned her. Is there someone behind the scenes playing them all like puppets? Tsunaki struggles to continue on without her Guardians while facing the consequences of their abandonment. WARNING: Fem!Tsuna Reverse Harem DISCLAIMER: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does!
1. Elementless Sky

_Hey guys, It's Aku-Chan here. So, I've got a new laptop so updates to all my stories should come a lot faster now. I'm still trying to improve as a writer so please provide constructive criticism, I will not tolerate rude reviews. Please Review, Favorite and Follow!_

* * *

><p><em>When the elements abandon the sky's warm, welcoming embrace they will return to the lives they had before.<em>

Down the street from the Sawada's residence, a slender figure was walking towards school. Her shoulders were slumped forward and dim brown orbs were downcast to the ground. Brows bunched together as though deep in thought. Rarely was Tsunaki Sawada ever seen without her rain and storm guardians, Takeshi Yamamoto and Hayato Gokudera, but lately she could often be seen alone. The brunette tried to convince herself that all her friends weren't avoiding her and were simply just busy but her hyper instinct believed otherwise.

Pouty lips twisted into a bitter smile, ever since their trip to the future her_ friends_- no, her guardians had changed. Whenever they saw her they would turn the other way and pretend as though she didn't exist. Making excuse after excuse so they wouldn't be around her. That numbing feeling of loneliness had slowly returned, embracing her in its embrace. Taunting her as though to remind her that her _friends_ were distancing themselves from her.

They weren't abandoning her, she would silently scream to her conscious. She had Enma and everyone else as well. But that didn't stop the loneliness from creeping upon her, Enma had left for Italy due to some problems occurring. She didn't want to bother Dino either, it was better not to be a burden. At this point, she wouldn't even mind talking to Xanxus and the rest of the Varia group. The brunette had become rather close with them after the war against Byakuan.

With a weary sigh, Tsunaki prepared herself for another day alone while enduring the jeers and sneers from her peers. The day had passed by quickly and before she knew it the bell had rung, signalling that it was time for lunch. Life at school had returned to normal, back to when she was just useless Tsunami and didn't know anything about the mafia.

The brunette chuckled dryly, "Just like before... "She trailed off, honey brown orbs dazed as she climbed up the stairs towards the rooftop. Tsunaki had just opened the door a crack when she heard familiar voices. She turned to leave when she heard her name, Tsunami stiffened in surprise. Straining her hearing, the brunette relaxed when she realized that they were only just talking about her. Curiosity piqued, she opened the door wider and peeked through.

Brows bunched together in thought when she noticed that the voices belonged to her guardians along with Haru Miura, Chrome Dokuro and Kyoko Sasagawa. 'What were they doing up here? I thought they were all busy with their clubs.' She pondered. A sense of unease coiling in her stomach.

"I'm extremely tired of constantly endangering myself for Sawada! All she ever does is drag Kyoko and I into danger!" Ryohei growled, his voice and expression was solemn for once. His gray eyes were hard and cold, fists tightly clenched shut. His sister, Kyoko, timidly nodding from behind him. Ryohei Sasagawa, the Sun Guardian of Vongola. The Sun Guardian's duty was to brighten the Sky, encasing it in its warmth. It was at that moment that he broke his duty to the Sky. That he voided his position as her Sun Guardian. Unknown to him, his Guardian ring and weapon box had shattered, reappearing in Tsunaki's hands. Tsunaki clutched her chest tightly as the bond between the Sky and Sun snapped, causing the Sky tremendous pain.

"I thought this was just a game, I don't want to risk my life when I could just play baseball and have a normal life." Yamamoto chuckled weakly in an attempt to mask the bitter anger in his eyes. Takeshi Yamamoto, the Rain Guardian of Vongola. Their duty was to wash away the Sky's worries and shield the Sky's tears with their rain. Unsuitable for his duties, his position as the Rain Guardian was voided. His Guardian ring and weapon box shattered into unfixable pieces. Tsunaki whimpered, the newly acquired Rain Guardian ring and weapon box held tightly against her chest. The sound of the bond between the Sky and Rain snapping echoed ominously in her mind

. "I hate to admit it but the baseball idiot is right. I can't keep risking my life for Juuhime- no, Sawada anymore." Gokudera hissed angrily, his back faced towards the others as he watched students roam around. His emerald orbs brimming with longing, that longing for a normal life away from the dark underground world of the mafia. He turned towards the others, his expression unreadable. The only sign giving him away was his clenched fists and tensed body. Hayato Gokudera, the Storm Guardian of Vongola. The duty of the Storm is to tear apart those that dare to go against the Sky, protecting it with its chaotic embrace. Failure to resume his duties had voided his position as the Storm Guardian. The Guardian ring that he use to feel so proud about had shattered unnoticeably from the chain it was hanging from along with the weapon box in his pocket. Tsunaki clapped her hands over her ears in an attempt to ignore the snapping of the bonds, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. The Guardian rings and weapon boxes laid forgotten at her feet.

"I've only agreed to this so I could possess her body in order to destroy the mafia. But I've lost interest in risking my life along with my cute little Nagi's for no reason." Mukuro stated harshly, his heterochromatic eyes flashing coldly. Chrome nodded obediently beside him, albeit hesitantly. Haru clinging uncertainly to her arm, eyes brimming with conflict. Mukuro Rukudo and Chrome Dokuro, the twin mist guardians of Vongola. Their duty was to protect the Sky with their never-ending mist of illusions. With that statement, their position as the Mist Guardians was voided. A feeling of unease filled them. So troubled by the unexpected feeling of dread, they didn't notice when their Guardian ring and weapon box had shattered. Tsunaki stifled her sobs as she watched as the bond between the Sky and Mist was snapped so easily.

"I won't lower myself to serve anyone, let alone such a weak herbivore." Hibari replied coolly, stormy gray eyes unreadable and lips pressed together into a thin line. Kyoya Hibari, the Cloud Guardian of Vongola. The Cloud's duty is to always protect the Sky no matter how far they may drift off. Refusal to complete his duties had voided his position as the Cloud Guardian. Tsunaki bit her bottom lip in a vain attempt to distract her from the bond between the Sky and Cloud that was broken with a sharp snap within her mind.

Clear, crystal-like tears welling in her eyes before slipping gently down her cheeks. Her previously bright, vibrant honey brown eyes dimmed until they were a hollow brown. The only thing keeping her from shattering was her last bond with the Thunder Guardian of Vongola, Lambo Bovino.

Crouching down, she gently cradled the guardian rings and weapon boxes that were laying discarded around her feet. The weapon boxes lighting up with their respective flames, as though to remind the brunette that she wasn't alone. Tsunaki sat there for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes. Listening to the voices of her ex-friends. A small flame of anger growing stronger and stronger the longer she stayed there and heard their voices. Until she couldn't take it anymore and sprinted away before she did something she would regret.

With the Guardian rings and weapon boxes tucked safely away in her school bag, she sprinted. Her destination was unclear, she knew that she couldn't go home right now. She didn't want to make her mother worry and Reborn would instantly be able to tell that she had been crying and would have demanded an explanation. So she just ran, letting her legs carry her to her destination. She ran until she was too tired to continue running.

Slowing her pace down until it was a slow walk. Tsunaki's lips quirked upwards, eyes filled with nostalgia. She had returned to her hiding spot. It was a well hidden spot on a cliff that gave a breathtaking sight of the town from above. It was only possible to find it if you strayed from the path which people rarely ever did. Even then, they would have to squeeze their way through a wall of trees and bushes. Thankfully, she was still small enough to easily squeeze through.

She had always came here when she was feeling down which was quite often when she was younger. The other children would tease her ruthlessly and she wouldn't understand why. Every day she would question what was wrong with her when she looked into the mirror. And then as she got older, their bullying got worse. It wasn't just words anymore, there was physical harm and threats now. Every day after school she would run to her secret hiding spot in tears. She didn't want her mother to worry about her so she would quietly tend to her injuries while leaving against a big, sturdy tree before leaving around sunset.

This place would always soothe her tears, a rare feeling of confidence flowing through her. She would feel as though she could do anything. Once Reborn showed up though she wasn't able to go to her hiding spot as much as she would have preferred. She felt protective about this place, wanting to keep it a secret to herself. Everyone was entitled to have their own secrets so why couldn't she? Crawling through a hole that was hard to notice unless you knew what you were looking for, she reached her special spot.

It was still fairly early considering that she had left around lunch time. A loud growl from her stomach interrupted her thoughts, reminding her that she hadn't had lunch yet. Plopping down gracelessly, leaning her back against the trunk of a big oak tree. She pulled out a bento box wrapped in an orange-and-white checkered cloth. Breaking apart the chopsticks, she mumbled a prayer of thanks. Absentmindedly eating without really tasting her mother's delicious cooking.

Her thoughts trailed towards her guardians. Before Reborn had come, she had been the outcast that no one wanted to be seen with. Her world was small and narrow, consisting of just her mother and her. But then a home tutor came and revealed that the other three candidates for the position as Decimo of Vongola were killed which left her as the only heiress of Vongola. Although his training was harsh and made her want to cry, and the Hyper Dying Will bullet always left her in her underwear. She didn't mind having him around that much, sometimes. Her small world was changing and had expanded to include Reborn. She dreaded the change but a small part of her welcomed the change eagerly. Then Reborn had forced her to recruit people as her guardians. It had led her to meet them, her guardians and friends.

She had first met Hayato Gokudera, an Italian transfer student that had come from the mafia. She had been terrified of him when they first met, those piercing emerald orbs glaring straight at her. And then he confronted her, calling her hurtful things but nothing that she hadn't heard yet. They had ended up fighting with him trying to kill her, although it wasn't much of a fight considering that all she had done was cowardly run away and dodge while he threw dynamite at her.

Then she had got hit by the Hyper Dying Will bullet and had saved his life after he dropped his dynamite while attempting to do an incomplete technique. Due to the effects of the Hyper Dying Will bullet, she was once again in her underwear causing her to flush a bright red. He had given her his button up since he had another shirt underneath, it had dwarfed her being nearly twice her size. He had immediately vowed to be her right hand man afterwards, following her around everywhere no matter how much she protested. He was rough around the edges but tried so hard to please her, he was almost like a puppy. It was a complete difference from how she met him.

The scary delinquent with those piercing emerald eyes that always seemed to glare at her turned into a right hand man with emerald eyes that shined so brightly, eager to please her. She didn't want a right hand man, she would protest. Eventually she grew to consider him as a friend, someone she could always rely on. And her world became even bigger as another was included.

The next one she had met was Takeshi Yamamoto, a popular baseball player in the school. Girls all seemed to adore him and guys all envied him, wanting to be him. For some reason, she couldn't stand him. There was something about him that annoyed her, something she couldn't quite point out. He was a great guy but something about him irritated her.

Then it came to her one day while she was watching him, a crowd of people surrounding him as they congratulated for another win. Fake, his smile never quite reached his eyes and his eyes were always empty, lacking that genuine sparkle in them. He wore a mask that gave others the illusion of friendship but what it really did was distance them from him. She didn't like it, she wanted to see a real smile from him. When he had broken his arm, no one had been able to notice that his smile was strained. That he wasn't okay even though he said otherwise. She wanted to scream at him to stop smiling if he was in so much pain, to show his real emotions. But she didn't, she was just a classmate to him so what right did she have to tell him what to do?

One day, while Gokudera had left to refill his dynamite supply she had retreated to the rooftop. To escape her peers' judging eyes and cruel taunts. To her surprise, Yamamoto had been there without his usual smile. His face was serious and solemn, body leaning against the rusty fence. He had looked so defeated, it scared her but it also alit something else in her. Yamamoto had immediately put his mask back on when he had seen her, but it only made her feel angry. She had yelled at him to stop pretending, her eyes were swirling with emotions. His chocolate eyes had widened before he chuckled dryly. He had exposed his plans to suicide just because the stupid baseball gods had supposedly given up on him.

Even though he annoyed her with his fake smiles, she wouldn't allow him to die. She had snapped him out of his depressing thoughts, awakened his desire to live. But the fence had broken at that moment, sending him tumbling down. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, it seemed like Reborn had been nearby because she had felt a Hyper Dying Will bullet pierce her chest then she had sprinted after Yamamoto, determined to save him. She had grabbed his hand, just barely holding onto him. Noticing an open window near him, she had struggled to swing him through it.

But in the event of things, she had fallen. She had felt oddly calm, as though she knew everything would be okay. And it did because Reborn had shot her with another bullet that allowed her to spring back up to where Yamamoto was. She had crashed right into him, sending them both tumbling down. The Hyper Dying Will flame flickering out, sharp orange orbs softening into a gentle honey brown.

She had blushed hotly, apologizing while trying fruitlessly to cover herself up. Yamamoto was silent for a moment before he busted out laughing, smiling genuinely at her. She had only stood there stunned, captivated by his warm smile. Just like Gokudera, he started to follow her everywhere, wanting to join their 'mafia game'. Her world was growing bigger and she found that she didn't mind it as much anymore.

Then she had met Haru Miura, an odd girl from a rich, girls-only private school. Haru had thought that Reborn was a weirdo that was trying to corrupt her, an innocent girl. It was endearing how determined she was to save her from the clutches of evil but her methods however weren't so endearing. Reborn had been particularly annoyed to be called a weirdo. Training her until she couldn't move when she had laughed at him.

Eventually she had confronted Reborn to a battle, dressed up in an odd attire while holding a metal hockey stick. She had swung the hockey stick uncontrollable while Reborn smoothly dodged them. The force of one of her swings had sent her tumbling over the bridge. Her outfit had prevented her from swimming to the surface due to the weight of it increasing. Reborn had only nonchalantly watched, still irritated about being called a weirdo. Yamamoto and Hayato were also reluctantly to save her, annoyed at some of the things she had accused them of being.

So she had carelessly dived into the water to save her despite the fact that she didn't know how to swim. Reborn had cussed under his breathe, shooting her with another bullet to prevent her from drowning while Yamamoto and Hayato had dived in after her. Haru had become obsessed with her at that moment, declaring her as Haru's angel. Haru had been her first female friend, something that had made her smile brightly that day as the others fussed over her when she had sneezed.

Then she had met Ryohei Sasagawa, an extremely loud upperclassman who was obsessed with boxing. He had witnessed her during one of Reborn's harsh training and had begun constantly trying to recruit her to join the boxing club because she was extreme. It wasn't until she had defended him in a boxing match that he accepted that she didn't want to join the boxing club although he still tried to recruit her every once in a while.

At the end of the match, they had discovered that his sister, Kyoko Sasagawa who was the school's idol had been kidnapped by the karate club. Her balance and vision was starting to falter due to the fever that she had gotten in the morning and had worsened as the day progressed. When she had hit the karate captain with a strong right hook to save Kyoko, she had fainted due to overworking her body.

Everyone had scolded her for keeping this a secret, she was so use to being alone that she didn't think anyone would care if she was sick. A warm feeling had encased her as she smiled ever so brightly at them, causing everyone to feel a warmth spread throughout their body. She had gained a big brother that day as well as another female friend.

Then there was Kyoya Hibari, a frightening person who was feared throughout the town. He was the chairman of the discipline committee and took to disciplining everyone by biting them to death, it was because of him that crime rate was so low, breaking the rules was basically asking for death. Even though she feared him, his devotion to Namimori was admiring. He was like a samurai, so graceful and elegant. An honourable man that was devoted to protecting Namimori. It amazed her to the extent that he protected Namimori, not only discipline troublemakers but making sure that orphanages were well-funded and that everyone could walk down the streets with any worries of being robbed or anything. His love of animals also fascinated her.

She had stumbled upon Hibari gently tending to an injured cat, she had been so surprised that someone so ruthless could be so gentle so a small animal. Then Reborn had drugged her with a sleeping pill and tricked the Yamamoto and Gokudera into bringing her into the chairman of the discipline committee's office and declared it as the headquarters of Vongola.

They had been able to defend some of the members of the discipline committee but when Hibari had entered, they were brutally defeated. Tsunaki had woken up in time to save her friends from being thrown out of the window, which was a good dozen feet above the ground, by whipping a pink slipper at the big of Hibari's head. With another Hyper Dying Will bullet, Tsunaki was forced to fight Hibari until Reborn interfered and helped them escape to safety. Even though he denied having any relations to her, she still considered him a friend.

Then came her first mission from Nono, to capture the criminals that had recently escaped from the Venice. The leader of the group of escapees was Mukuro Rukudo, very little was known about him but he was extremely powerful. They were shown a picture of him but for some reason something inside of her screamed that there was something off with the picture. What it was her instincts were trying to tell her she was unsure but it left her feeling edgy.

In their mission to capture Mukuro, all her friends had been injured severely. Then they had discovered that the picture of Mukuro was a fake. Venturing into one of the rooms of the old abandoned amusement park, they had met Mukuro. His lips were tugged up into a sinful smirk, his red heterochromatic eyes flashing with amusement as he sat there waiting for them to reach him. He had overwhelmed all of them, even Hibari although he had played dirty against him.

She had felt helpless against him, frustrated that she couldn't help her friends. Angry that the mafia had been so terrible to Mukuro, experimenting on him and his friends and causing them to grow bitter towards the mafia. That they had to have their hands stained with blood at such a young age. It made the rage within her grow, it made her shout out that she would change the mafia.

Then Leon had made her new weapons, a pair of mittens with a few special bullets. She had put them on, questioning how mittens would help her win. Then Reborn had shot her and she felt herself disconnect with her body, heard her friends and family's thoughts and faith in her. Her mittens turned into black gloves with steel plates on the knuckles.

Her Dying Will flame felt different, it no longer felt as wild and hot, and it shifted into a more tamed and cool feeling. A sense of calm eased into her, her feelings of panic and helplessness fading away until they disappeared. He had underestimated her and that was his mistake. Upon defeating him, the guards of Venice came to bring them back, a collar attached to a shackle of chains locking around their necks.

In that moment, Tsunaki felt a sense of sympathy. What the mafia had done to them was horrible, it had robbed them of their innocence too early. Even though she had still denied being part of the mafia, a small part of her wanted her to embrace her and change the mafia for the better. That part wanted her to stop making excuses and accept things as they were. She had continued to stubbornly ignore that small part of her, believing that if she ignored it that it might go away.

Then she had discovered that there was apparently another candidate for the position as Decimo of Vongola. There had been a great battle, the elemental guardians each fighting against their respective elements. It was that moment that she met her second mist guardian, Chrome Dokudo. Everyone had suspected that she was just Mukuro in disguise due to how similar their looks were yet her instincts told her that although there was something of Mukuro in her, she wasn't Mukuro.

It had been discovered towards the end of the battle when she was losing that Mukuro and her were connected and that he had saved her when her parents had abandoned her. She had been hit by a car while trying to save a kitten and had lost her organs due to it, her parents had refused to help her. She had felt protective over Chrome, accepting her as the little sister that she never had. She had always made sure to check up on her to make sure that she was being taken care of. Her little world of black and white was starting grow as colour started to appear.

Honey brown orbs glazed over, tears streaming down her cheeks as she remembered all the good times she had with her friends. Her lips stretched back into a small smile filled with nostalgia. She missed them, she missed all the good times they had together. She missed the way Gokudera would have one-sided arguments with Yamamoto. The way that Ryohei would persistently ask her to join the boxing club because she was extreme. She missed the way that Mukuro would tease her until she was flushed a bright red. How Chrome would smile timidly at her when they had a girl's day together. That Hibari would pet her head, as though she was one of those small animals he took care of. She sobbed loudly, the tears welling up in her eyes no matter how much she tried to wipe them away with her hands. She missed them… and hated that she felt so lonely without them.

_The elements will enjoy being normal but by the time they realize the truth it might be too late. The everlasting sky, who welcomes and accept everyone as they are, will not always be so forgiving._


	2. The Sky's tears

_** : It's getting to that point but she will still have her kind hearted personality just towards those who deserve it. It's too early to reveal anything but you'll start to understand what I mean by chapter 5! Thank you for your praises!**_

_**JelloBear: I didn't notice that mistake but I'm glad you pointed it out to me, I'll remember to check over my work more thoroughly. Her name is Tsunaki!**_

_**revan79: Every fanfiction I was reading all had similar plots so I decided to write one of my own.**_

_**Guest: Don't worry, she won't be so forgiving in this. **_

_**Yatsumi: There will be a slight chance and it will gradually start to become more noticeable. **_

_**turtlehoffmann2251: I was worried that I wasn't able to properly display the emotions that Tsunaki was going through which is why I'm extremely happy to hear this.**_

_**Kagome Higurashi: You'll just have to keep reading to find out!**_

_**Alice aquabld: I think Tsunaki should at least have a bit of time to heal in this chapter and for Reborn to sort out some problems that will be revealed in this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

She walked home silently, nothing to accompany her but her thoughts. The gentle orange glow of the sunset encasing her surroundings and casting an angelic glow on her, causing her to look more solemn. The rage that had roared viciously within her earlier had dimmed down into a slow swirl of emotions. The walk home was long and thoughtful.

She felt cold, thoroughly defeated in life. She despised her friends for making her feel this way, it left a bitter taste in her mouth. Her lips quirked upwards to a dry smile, I guess they got their wish in the end. They wanted nothing to do with her so from now on, they were strangers.

A small part, deep inside her, craved for revenge and lusted for them to suffer. To make them understand the loneliness and agony that she felt. That small part in her cooed for her to torture them, ruin their lives. It whispered seductively cruel words and fueled those cruel emotions within her.

That part of her frightened her, it was so unlike her. She desired peace and valued friendship yet this side of her spoke glorious words of cruelty. Those sinfully alluring words rolled off its tongue in a way that captivated her. It terrified her that she could think such dark things, she shoved that captivating voice in a tight cage deep in the back of her mind. Stuck there until the day she let down her guard and it would taint her mind.

Upon reaching her house, she quietly entered the house and softly announced her arrival. All the lights were turned off, leaving the house dark except for the light from the sunset that was trickling through the window. She didn't expect anyone to respond, assuming that Mama had gone out and Reborn had tagged along with her.

I-Pin and Lambo were each in their respective home countries, visiting their friends and families. And Bianchi had left to spend sometime with her new boyfriend, having finally given up on capturing Reborn's heart.

To her surprise her home tutor, Reborn, stepped out of the kitchen. Leaning slightly against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest, "What a disobedient student I have. Skipping school so carelessly like that." Reborn taunted, smirking lazily at her.

Tsunaki's face was hidden in the darkness of the house. "I wasn't feeling well so I left school early." She chuckled weakly, her voice sounding hollow even to herself. There was a small rustle of clothes heard as she took off her shoes. A curtain of light brown hair hiding her expression from Reborn. Reborn frowned slightly, practically feeling the grief radiating from her. Everything she did from talking to walking seemed almost lifeless.

"What happened, Tsunaki?" Reborn questioned in a low rumbling tone, multiple theories about what might have happened to her. A widely known fact for those who knew Reborn was that he was terribly protective over what he considered his, it was basically suicide to mess with anything he considered his. And Tsunaki was HIS student, a protective feeling bubbling in his gut. The brunette remained defiantly silent almost causing Reborn to sigh in frustration.

Gripping her chin gently but firmly, Reborn's eyes widened at her face. Her eyes were an empty brown instead of their usually vibrant honey brown orbs. Not to mention, slightly pink and puffy as though she had cried earlier. Tsunaki started to tear up, feeling so exposed in front of her home tutor. The emotions within her engulfing her like a whirlpool.

She launched herself at Reborn, bursting into tears. Reborn stumbled back slightly at the unexpected impact. Dark coal orbs wide with surprise, uncaring of his precious fedora that had fallen off upon the impact. Reborn wrapped his muscular arms around her, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she sobbed harder into his suit.

After what felt like an eternity, Tsunaki quieted down, hiccupping as she sniffled. Her already unruly hair a mass of tangles, nose a bright red and her eyes pink and puffy. "What happened?" Reborn asked gently, wiping her tears with the pad of his thumbs.

Tsunaki stayed silent for a long while, biting the bottom of her lip nervously. Her face buried in his toned chest, breathing in his musky scent that reminded her of bitter coffee and spicy cinnamon. She felt safe in his arms, Reborn was safety.

Reborn waited patiently for her to speak, stroking her hair soothingly. " I-I… Was going to the rooftop alone because everyone else was busy today.. When I got up I heard their voices so I got curious," The brunette trailed off, voice raspy from crying for so long, "They said that they were tired of me… And something happened.." She spoke monotonically, eyes glazed over as though she was re-watching memories of that moment again.

Reborn frowned, hand faltering mid-stroke before he resumed again. A feeling of dread pooling in his gut. "What happened next, Tsunaki?" He asked,coffee black eyes narrowed seriously.

Tsunaki took a shaky breath and continued, "I started to feel this pain in my chest then I started to hear a loud snap over and over again. Eventually I was able to see this bright, red string snapping and each time the string snapped, the guardian rings and weapon boxes started appearing in front of me." Voice cracking slightly towards the end for having to talk for so long.

The brunette just felt so exhausted, not only physically but mentally. She just wanted to go to sleep and pray that this was just a dream. Reborn's eyes widened in alert, body stiffening. The brunette pulled away from his embrace and stared at the hitman questioningly.

"Talbot had designed the Vongola guardian rings and weapon boxes to protect the sky with their dying will. If the guardians ever stated their desire to be free from their duty to protect in the presence of the Sky then their position as a guardian would be terminated." Reborn explained solemnly, arms crossed over his chest as he sat with his back leaning against the wall, Tsunaki kneeling in between his legs.

"This is the first time that this had happened so the consequences are still unknown." Mentally noting to contact Shamal as soon as possible to monitor her health.

"So I'm basically a guardianless sky, am I right?" Tsunaki muttered bitterly, lips twisted into a sad smile. Hugging her knees closer, she buried her face into her knees. This day just kept getting worse with each hour.

Reborn grimaced at the blunt statement, mentally cursing those idiots for their stupidity. He had made sure that they had all understood what they were getting into before they could get too seriously involved with the mafia. Gokudera should have been the most aware, especially since he was born into the mafia. They had just committed the worst sin a guardian could commit, abandoning their sky.

It was too dangerous for Tsunaki to continue to venture around without her guardians. Seems like he would have to make some phone calls. "It's too dangerous for you be alone when the side effects of losing your guardians are still unknown so you're going to have to stay home until reinforcement come."

The brunette simply nodded, too exhausted to utter a proper reply. Eyes drooping sleepily, she rested her cheek against her knees. Reborn sighed silently before lifting her up bridal style so that she could sleep in her bed instead of the cold, hard floor. Frowning slightly at how light she felt. Stubborn girl must have been so stressed out that she had neglected her own health.

Mentally kicking himself, he should have noticed these things sooner. Walking up the stairs carefully, to avoid waking up the slumbering brunette. He opened the door with a tuna hanging on it with the name Tsunaki printed in elegant calligraphy.

Gently tucking the sleeping girl into bed. Kissing her forehead chastely, he turned to leave when he felt a hand clutch onto his dress pants. Shifting his body towards the direction of the hand, he raised an eyebrow questioningly. Messy bands overshadowed her eyes making it hard to read her expression. She licked her lips nervously, turning her head bashfully to the side as she spoke softly, "P-please don't leave me… I don't want to be alone again." Her fingers clutching onto his pants tighter as though to stop him from leaving.

He leaned forward, flicking her forehead, "Just this once but don't expect this to happen regularly." Shrugging off his jacket, he undressed himself until he was down to his blacks and a white beater. Draping his clothes neatly over a chair, he pulled back the covers and got in.

Tsunaki scooted aside to give him more space, face flushed red at the sight she just saw. The white beater clung perfectly to his chiseled torso, his muscular arms exposed to her eyes. His boxers were tight and small, revealing everything to Tsunaki. With a squeak, she turned towards the wall so that her face was facing Reborn. Her eyes squeezed shut as her cheeks heated up, trying desperately to forget what she just saw.

A low chuckle was heard from behind her causing her cheeks to blush a tone darker. Willing herself to forget the sight of Reborn's body, her thoughts wandered to a more solemn tone. Her thoughts keeping her awake as memories of this morning flashing through her mind like a neverending movie. She still felt that pang of pain in her heart as she remembered that vibrant, red string that snapped so easily despite how strong it had looked.

Truthfully, she could understand their feelings. Being a part of the mafia felt like being in a whirlpool, it felt impossible to escape from. The waves of water drowning you as you fought with everything you to stay above and breathe. It was suffocating dealing with the mafia but the moment you gave up, it's over. There was no redos or pauses, it was life or death. Just like in a whirlpool, the moment you stopped fighting the water will drag you down and imprison you in its cold hold. However it didn't excuse the betrayal she felt when she heard them speak.

She had never wanted them involved with the mafia in the first place and had even told them multiple times to not involve themselves but they had persisted. Even though she didn't want them involved, she had felt happy fighting alongside them knowing that they had each other's backs, but she supposed she should have expected it, even they had a limit to how much they would risk themselves.

Tsunaki felt rage build up within her, she had lived her whole life being alone while listening as others whispered behind her back about how useless she was and that was probably why her father left. That it was so unfortunate that Nana had to raise such a useless daughter by herself.

They would say to her mother, eyes brimming with pity. However Nana would fiercely defend her, claiming that she wouldn't tolerate others speaking about her family in such a way. Her mother had cut off a lot of old friends due to their ill-words about her family.

Nana Sawada may seem like a sweet airhead but she was not spineless. She was very protective about those that she considered to be family and would fiercely protect them if required. It was for this reason that Tsunaki loved her mother so dearly and would strive to make her proud. Even though her grades weren't the best and she was a major klutz, Nana would always smile so proudly at her.

While everyone was convinced that Nana was oblivious about the mafia, Tsunaki knew otherwise. Her mother was more observant than others gave her credit for. It was the night before the sky battle against Xanxus that confirmed it though. They had been quietly drinking tea when her mother had confronted her, expressing her fears about losing her only daughter, her only had simply hugged her mother as she sobbed and stated that while he couldn't always guarantee her safety she promised to always return home to Nana. She was so thankful that she had been blessed with such a loving mother.

She was also thankful for Reborn for making her realize her potential and motivating her to strive for improvement even though his methods were sometimes unconventional. He had forced her out of her comfort zone and had showed her to fuck what everyone else says because they were always going to criticize her no matter how hard she tried to please had grown significantly as a person and gained many friends and comrades thanks to him. Everyone she met had taught her a life lesson, whether they had meant to or not.

Flipping over she stared at Reborn's sleeping face. When she had first met him she had been too freaked out to notice anything about him other than how dangerous and intimidating he was. Afterwards she was still too terrified of him to notice anything other than the fact that he was devilishly handsome. The longer she was around him, the more she noticed about him. Like his obsession with coffee and his habit of tapping his fingers when he was impatient.

Taking advantage of the rare moment that he had left his guard down, she observed his face. Reborn could never be described with the word angelic but his face was a lot more serene while he was asleep. His usually sharp features were softened in his sleep. He looked younger and less intimidating while asleep. Tsunaki marvelled at how handsome he looked, understanding why so many love-struck girls flocked to him. Carefully observing his face, she memorized each detail before her eyes zeroed in on his curly sideburns.

Her right hand twitched slightly, wondering if she dared to touch it. Itching her hand closer towards the curly sideburns, she gulped nervously. Praying that Reborn didn't wake up and kill her. Rubbing it between her thumb and index finger, it was so soft. Curiously, she gently tugged it down and let go, watching it quickly spring back into its curly form.

"Having fun?" A velvety,low voice chuckled with amusement. Tearing her eyes away from the curly sideburns and into coffee black orbs that twinkled mischievously. Tsunaki flushed a bright red at being caught and quickly turned the other way. Burying her warm face into the cold surface of her pillow in an attempt to cool her cheeks. A muscular arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. The brunette squeaked and squeezed her eyes shut tight, the heat returning to her cheeks. Reborn rested his chin on top of her head. Breathing her scent of vanilla and lavender combined with an exotic scent that was uniquely her. Eventually they both fell asleep, dreaming peaceful dreams.


End file.
